


亲个不停

by joankindom



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 梗来自《老友记》。Chris在大家面前吻了Sebastian，但是他得假装他们只是好哥们。





	亲个不停

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One with All the Kissing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021822) by [bucklinbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucklinbarnes/pseuds/bucklinbarnes). 



到现在，他们已经约会了好几个月了。

回想起来，这和他们之前的胡搞基本上没什么区别——只除了现在他们用不着假装自己并没有动真感情。

Chris也不用再在寂静的夜晚轻声低诉那些不会被人听到的‘我爱你’。Sebastian可以盯着Chris的胸肌，直白地表达自己对它的喜爱，盯到他满意为止。他们甚至可以随意拉过对方来一个吻，而不用担心会被质问。这很美妙。该死的，这就已经是全世界了。

也许有些人会把现在称作是蜜月期，但是Chris确定他从来没有体验过这种感觉。他希望这个‘蜜月期’可以维持得久一些......好吧，永远可能有点过于乐观，但他现在根本没办法想象去和别的什么人度过余生。

那可是Sebastian啊。

有时候，他甚至会忘了自己不能随时随地、随心所欲地炫耀这份感情。上帝啊，他真希望他可以。这就是干这行很糟糕的原因之一。为什么他该死的不能在大街上握着Sebastian的手，或者在超市里光明正大地拥抱他呢？就因为他们是两个男人、还是两个一起合作过的男演员——哇哦，他还真是一针见血呢——也不意味着他们不能快乐吧？

但是不管怎样，如果能保护他们的隐私，和继续能和对方在一起，这些努力和隐忍也算是值得了。他会抓住所有他能得到的恩赐。

Sebastian则在避免疏忽这方面显得更加小心谨慎，鉴于Chris并不是一个很含蓄的人。他们两个都没把这事告诉过其他人，也不是很确定谁才是那个可以帮他们保护这样一个秘密的、值得信赖的人。

Chris自己倒是‘帮了点忙’，他在一些和朋友的聚会或聊天场合泄漏了点什么，而这不知怎么被他的朋友圈透露给了TMZ（*一个娱乐新闻网站）。诸如此类的小疏忽让他在身边有其他人的时候表现得更加警戒。

他非常信任Sebastian，相信他可以处理好那些应该保持隐秘的事。到目前为止，一切都运行良好。那个男人可以面无表情地讲笑话，可以在长得诡异的时间里一直维持放空的凝视——不像Chris，他很容易流汗，脑子里有什么就很容易从嘴巴里说出来。但是他们两个人加在一起就可以做到。可以让他们的恋情不为人知。

直到他们的恋情不再不为人知了。

那一天，他们正和一些同事们在片场；Anthony，Scarlett，Lizzie和Paul。其他人不知道在什么其他地方为今天的拍摄做准备。

那是在摄影的间隙，每个人都很累了，Chris和Sebastian尤甚。那些特技表演很累人，所以你不能因此责怪他们偶尔从桌子上拿些不健康的零食补充能量的行为。他们现在一个个都瘫在椅子上，相互说着自己那一套动作有多累。Mackie在嘲笑Lizzie的角色要做的一些手势动作，Paul则在问Sebastian他的手臂到底是怎么运作的。

Chris都还没缓过来，他们就又得回片场去了，一位片场助理跑过来引起了大家的注意：“Evans先生，Russo导演们需要你去拍下一场！”

“你最好快一点，Evans先生！”Scarlett模仿着助理的语气取笑着他。

其他人都跟着无声笑了起来。Sebastian因为她的话摇了摇头，嘴角不由自主地上翘。

Chris边呻吟着边准备从椅子上站起来。

“没错，没错。他们总是需要我在片场。”他从椅背上拿起他的防风夹克，站了起来，“很显然因为我是美国队长之类的大人物。”

Chris抬起头，看到Sebastian正宠溺地看着他，他看着他的眼神让他头晕目眩，完全忘记了其他人的存在。Chris都没意识到自己这么做了——就只是这个身体的习惯——“等会儿见，宝贝。”他伸手抓住Sebastian的下巴，拉近了两人之间的距离，在他的嘴唇上印下一个温暖的吻。

整个房都安静了下来。看起来Sebastian也没有意识到他们做了什么，他接受了这个吻，一如既往地沉浸在他的触碰中。他们吻了一会儿之后就分开了，直到这时，现实才像一块砖头一样击中了Chris。

他整个人都被吓了一跳，焦虑不安地转头向旁边看去。他该死地怎么会放下防备？他就只能承受这么点压力吗？只需要Sebastian扇着睫毛看他这么一个小小的动作就足以让他前功尽弃吗？不是说他的睫毛不好看......上帝啊。他完全失控了。他必须得迅速反应来糊弄过去。好的，现在马上假装自己心脏病发作？不行。声称他是在对Sebastian进行人工呼吸。哦，耶稣基督啊。

Anthony和Scarlett看上去并不那么惊讶，但他们那种了然的凝视让Chris十分不舒服。Lizzie和Paul看上去像是在观看课外青春剧场，一脸的困惑掺夹着兴奋的好奇。

Sebastian的脸上浮现出慌张的表情，像是在说‘快做点什么你这个白痴’，Chris在心里默默思考了一下他仅有的几个选择，然后向前走了一步。这真是个糟糕透顶的主意。

“还有你......甜心。”Chris尴尬地甚至还结巴了一下，试着压抑自己的焦虑和失策。他迅速在Scarlett的嘴唇上碰了一下，以防自己改变主意，然后转向Lizzie，也给了她一个迅速的吻。

两个女孩都一脸无语，张大嘴巴震惊地看着对方，像是在无声交流这到底是怎么回事。Chris也不知道这是怎么回事。但是分散大家的注意力是他最好的出路了。所以他继续了。

“别太想我。”他甚至还加了一句，虽然试图表现得随意，但颤抖的声音背叛了他。

Anthony在Chris靠过来的时候挑起了眉毛，他的脸上无声地强烈表达着你想都别想的意思，但现在已经太迟了，而且Chris之所以可以这么做就是因为他什么也没想——他已经抓过了眼前人的脖颈，给了他一个纯洁的吻。

Anthony的身体整个僵硬了起来，Chris甚至都没敢再看他一眼，他朝他最后的目标——Paul走去。

Paul艰难地吞咽了一下，就好像他没有预料到这事真的会发生在他身上一样，尽管Chris已经直白地表现出他正在漫威的餐厅里进行着一个‘接吻亭’活动的意图。

Chris伸出手按在他的椅子上，迅速凑近完成了最后一个——毫无意义的——吻。

现在，每个人都瞪大眼睛看着他，包括Sebastian。他们没有说话，Chris不知道怎么地，觉得现在他再说点什么就可以帮助到现在的局势。

“因为......你们知道的。我——我们就是这么做的。”

很好。看来这一招一点儿也不管用。

他朝门口走去，尽量控制着自己到走廊才开始狂奔。

即使他们没有发现他和Sebastian在秘密约会，Chris现在也成了一个喜欢到处亲人的变态。这没什么大不了的。

只除了这真的非常糟糕，而且尴尬至极。

但是，他心里明白，只要能保护Sebastian不被暴露，怎么样都值得。这本来就是他的错，怪他没能控制住自己的感情，他就应该做那个弥补错误的人。不管怎么说，他尽力了。

 

-

Sebastian不得不诧异又好笑地目睹完整个......过程。Chris的创意能力真是妙得要死，他不得不这么说。但他还是用了身上所有的肌肉才控制住自己没有因为Chris显而易见的别扭而大笑出声。

可怜的男人甚至还吻了Paul Rudd。虽然说Paul说不定其实并不介意。

他身边还坐着他的同事们，很不幸地被Chris抛弃的一群同事。他们开始重新聊天，就好像之前那股让他们保持沉默的压力现在终于消失了一样。Sebastian玩着手机装出一副很忙碌的样子，实际上却在支着耳朵听他们聊天，但又试着表现得没那么明显。

“呃......所以他平常都是这么道别的？”Paul问道。

本来已经离开这个房间的压力又涌了回来，他的同事们都大笑了起来。让这个男人进剧组确实别有用意。

“我是说，我知道Chris一直充满激情，但是......”Lizzie开口道，还在分析着Chris的动机，就好像他是什么谜语。

Scarlett挑起一边眉毛，意有所指地接道：“他是充满激情，没错。”

然后他们开始问着像“但是他为什么要这么做？”和“你没觉得这有点奇怪吗？”的问题，但是Anthony却一直坐着没动，反而一直侧目看着Sebastian。哦，不。

其他人看起来都沉浸在他们的讨论里，没有注意到Anthony走了过去，用一种低沉的声音对他说：“我们可以谈一谈吗？去外面。”

Sebastian从容地从他围着小桌子的位置上跌了出来，跟着他的朋友走到了走廊上。

Anthony低下头看了他几秒，也许在找什么Sebastian自己没有察觉到的东西，但他又决定还是直截了当吧。

“我猜你已经知道我要说什么了。”

“你要说气候变化是真实存在的，我们都将死在现任总统的这任任期上？是的，完全正确。”

“别给我耍小聪明，Sebastian。我猜我们都知道刚才到底发生了什么。”

在没有到万不得已的地步之前，Sebastian都不愿意主动承认，他坚持着自己的阵地：“我完全不知道你在说什么。”

“我想你知道。”Anthony反驳道，并没有被他糊弄过去。

“那你来告诉我，发生了什么？”

这一招显得他有点小家子气了，但是让Anthony在他之前说出真相好歹可以挽救他仅剩的一点自尊。

“刚才Chris不小心亲了你，让你意识到你对他有感觉，所以你现在被吓坏了，不知道该怎么办。”

Sebastian瞪大了眼睛，感觉到自己无意识张开了嘴巴。上帝啊，他真希望可以大笑一声。知道他的朋友关心着他，愿意为他做助攻的感觉很好，但要是Anthony能知道他们其实早就已经经常性地滚在一起了就好了。现在告诉他真相有点冒险，考虑到这会伤害到他的感情，为他们两个没能更早对他坦白。他不知道现在该做什么。

“嘿，没事的，兄弟。我谁也不会说的。但是你得和Chris谈谈。我确定他和你一样有感觉。”Anthony真诚地建议道。

“呃，你知道的，我们实际上——”

Anthony一脸探询地看着他。

“谢了。”Sebastian改变了想法。他们冲着对方咧嘴笑了笑，Anthony用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，走了。

他应该去找Chris。天啊，他们在不到一个小时的时间里把事情搞得一团糟。

 

-

等Chris完成了今天的拍摄，他已经筋疲力尽了，肚子也饿得要命。但最重要的是，他再也不想再看到他的同事们了。

刚想到这个，Sebastian不知道从哪里突然冒出来，抓着他的屁股把他往后拉。通常情况下，这样的举动会让他吓一跳，但他的男人就是那么地难以预料，所以他没别的办法，只好适应这个。

“嘿——”Chris哽了一下，然后他的嘴唇就遭受到了疯狂的攻击。

Seb拉着队长的制服领子，哼哼着把Chris的惊呼吞了下去，感受到后者在他身上开始游移的双手。

“我也想你了。”Chris歪了歪脑袋，心情愉悦地在他耳边低语道。

他的一只手还缠着Sebastian的头发，舌头进一步深入到他的口腔里。每一次都让他感觉像是回到了家。

上帝啊，就是这样。他永远也不会厌倦这个的。

Chris控制不了自己伸出一只手去抓了抓Sebastian的屁股，只因为他可以这么做，毕竟他只是区区人类。

Sebastian轻轻咬住Chris的下唇。“这是为了惩罚你之前干的事。”他上气不接下气地说。

Chris轻声哼了哼，严肃地回道：“我还以为惩罚意味着疼痛。”

Sebastian忍不住打断了这个吻，大笑了起来，他靠在Chris的身上，嘴巴按在他的肩膀上堵住自己的笑声，整个人都陷进了他的怀抱里。

“天啊，我们应该怎么做？”Sebastian问道，声音里带着些微不可察的茫然。

“他们......没有买账吗？”

Chris突然觉得自己蠢极了。他真蠢。Sebastian太好了，白痴可配不上他。

“不是的，我很确定他们没有怀疑什么。就只是，这让我开始思考，你知道的。我讨厌不能告诉任何人关于你。”他向后退了一步，把他那挺立的鼻梁凑在Chris的脖子上蹭了蹭，然后是他的脸颊，最后看进了他的眼睛里，“不能说我们的事。”

“那么，你想吗？”Chris问道，突然感到一股不符合他人设的害羞和期待。

“是的，我——我是说。我们的朋友。还有，你知道的。你的妈妈和弟弟，还有你的姐姐妹妹，还有其他你想要——”

Chris用一个和今天任何一个吻都不同的、充满激情的吻打断了他。Sebastian真的很爱他。当他们之前在亲吻的时候，那还只是两个人能在一起享受的一种居家、舒适生活的第一步，但是现在，他可以看到更多的未来了，他简直不能把它抛出脑海。Sebastian甚至在暗示要为他出柜，这要远比Chris会想要他做的多得多。

“好的。”

“好的？”

他的脸颊因为现在灿烂的笑容而有些发烫。“好的，我们去告诉所有的朋友。”Sebastian也冲他绽出一抹甜度相当的灿烂笑容。

“还有妈妈们，哥哥弟弟们，还有姐姐妹妹，还有狗狗。”Chris开玩笑地加了最后一句。

Sebastian发出一声Chris觉得是他听过的最可爱的笑声。“我讨厌打破你的幻想，兄弟，但是我很确定你的狗狗早就知道了。”

“我可不确定，”他语气夸张地说，“Dodger是一个相当以自我为中心的家伙。给他一个玩具，他就会完全忘记你的存在。”

更多Sebastian火热的笑声落入了Chris的耳朵里：“你可真傻。”

“但是你喜欢。”

Sebastian嘟囔着表示同意，Chris把他按在拖车的一侧上。

一开始，要让他的信任放在更多的人身上看起来简直不可能，但是现在Sebastian把这件事讲得如此轻松。他让每件事都显得如此轻松。

他们都能信任的人，他们就可以对他或她坦诚。到了现在，他就只是在思考他们应该第一个去告诉谁。这感觉有点兴奋。

他们又花了整整十分钟慵懒地亲热了一会儿。

“你知道的，”Sebastian发表评论道，“你的吻技实际上还不错。”

Chris轻笑了起来：“就闭上你的嘴吧。”

Sebastian开始用张开来的手指按在Chris的胸肌上。他的左手移到了他的背部凹陷处，右手还牢牢地捏着他的胸肌。“该死的。”Chris呻吟的声音有些太响了，他挥开Sebastian的手，倾身向前想把他压在车上。他们需要马上回到宾馆去。

“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，瞧瞧。”

两个人吓了一跳，火速分开各自站到两侧，Sebastian则是扭着自己的腿好赶紧缓解那一处的尴尬。

Anthony站在他们面前，脸上是自得的笑容，他的双臂抱在胸前。

“原来是这么一回事，哈？”

看起来Anthony是那个第一个了。他们本来也是这么打算的。

“是的，就是这么一回事。”

尴尬几乎马上就消失了，很快三个人就好像什么事也没发生过一样。Chris笑得像个白痴。

“别再想来亲我了，Evans。你还没准备好面对后果。别让你的男孩吃醋。”Anthony指着Sebastian讽刺道。

“我简直不敢相信他刚刚还亲了Paul Rudd。”

他无声地笑了起来，Sebastian伸出一只手臂圈住了他的肩膀，Chris用一只手遮住了他发烫的脸颊，叹了一口气。他会习惯这个的。

 

END


End file.
